Unpredictable
by Fluffyninjasparklez
Summary: Charlene and Maybeck reunite.


**"We can run down the streets**

**With the stars in our eyes**

**We can tear down this town**

**In the dark of the night**

**Just open the door**

**We've got time on our side**

**We can make it out alive" -****_ Unpredictable _****by 5 Seconds of Summer**

Maybeck was the last person Charlene expected to see on her doorstep at 11:26 p.m. She had already gotten changed from her expensive jeans and into some running shorts and was about to lay down before the chiming sound announced his arrival. She was obviously annoyed to see him eyeing her legs as soon as she opened the door and decided to keep the conversation as short as possible, "What." She asked, it came out as more of a demand though."Now that's not a nice way to greet someone you haven't seen in two years Charlie.", he said with a smirk, adding emphasis to the old nickname he had bestowed upon her.

After their crazy adventure in California, the Keepers had decided to carry on with their lives and forget their old ones. The other friends had stayed in touch but Charlene and Maybeck simply were too busy, Charlene had discontinued her acting career to study Journalism at New York University, the college she was currently attending whereas Maybeck decided to keep Crazy Glaze up and running after his Aunt's retirement. Charlie couldn't help but smile at the memories that came flooding back to her with the use of her nickname.

She decided to apologize with a giant hug, one Maybeck was obviously not excpecting after he nearly fell to the ground. After she pulled back to see Maybeck sporting a joyful smile she broke the silence, "I think we've got some catching up to do mister." She began to lead him through her apartment which was decorated with multiple pictures of the Keepers she never had the guts to throw away, including the ones from when she and Maybeck were dating. When they finally reached the living room, the two sat on the couch not even thinking about their close proximity until Maybeck looked down to talk to the indigo-eyed girl. Their lips nearly brushed as he started to ask her about current things such as her new job at the music shop downtown, but the two both had wandering minds and eyes as they talked long into the night.

The pair found themselves in quite the position, Maybeck had his arm draped over the girl as she had turned herself to face him, her head only reaching his chest. Charlene found her eyes drooping steadily, before she could even ask what time it was, she was out like a light. Maybeck wasn't paying attention to time either and was surprised to hear steady rumbles of snores come from the beauty-queen snuggled up beside him. His mind went to work, trying to figure out what to do with the sleeping girl. After a long debate with himself, he decided to find her bedroom and then give himself the one way ticket to the couch. After trying to lay her down, he noticed she wasn't letting go anytime soon so, after having a silent prayer that she wouldn't get the wrong idea when she woke up, he climbed in right beside her, pulling the sheets over them as he turned off the lights.

When they woke up, the couple feasted on Fruit-Loops and coffee (sorry if that's weird but it's what I eat every morning) while sneaking shy glances at each other. Maybeck checked his phone for any alerts and found none but, it was time for him to go. "Look, I'm really sorry Charlene but I really need to start heading to the airport now, it's been great talking to you." She quickly stood up with no words or eye contact and ran to her bedroom only to come out fully dressed and ready to go. "Um, what are you doing." She sent him a smile over her shoulder as she opened the door for him, "Taking you to the airport, duh." Her eyes twinkled as he grabbed her hand on the way to the car, only letting go to let her sit in the driver's seat, him taking the passenger's.

They sat on one of the leather seats inside the airport together, Maybeck sharing an earbud with Charlie as they waited. Soon Maybeck's flight was called, she rose with him placing a hand on the side of his face as he looked down on her. "I'm going to miss you you know.", she sighed sadly tears forming in her eyes. "If you ever hear from the others tell them I said hi." They both had more to say, but kept quite not wanting to ruin the moment. The intercom announced his plane was leaving in a minute so he bent down, putting all the words he had to say into a kiss. Not like the desperate first kiss they had, but an extremely magical one. As they slowly pulled away, Charlene mouthed 'goodbye' with tearful eyes as she removed her hand from his cheek and turned to exit the airport.


End file.
